User blog:Paulo.junior.969/Undertale Revisions
Our Undertale pages are some of the oldest on this site, and their quality is… not the best, to say the least. Anyway: Annoying Dog’s Durability The justifications for Annoying Dog’s Durability are: "Still exists, even if the reality he is in crashed" ^ Nothing wrong with this one. "Can't be fought, due to the fabric he stands on has too many holes in it" ^ Not a Durability feat, this is an ability. "As the supreme being of the Undertale verse, he should be more durable than Full Power Asriel" ^ This would give him 2-A AP. "A being with infinite 4D power is just fiction compared to him" ^ This would give him High 2-A AP. Annoying Dog’s Durability needs a revision; one of the justifications is not a Durability feat and the majority of them go against his AP. We should honestly just make it Unknown. Kid Asriel’s AP He was stated to be powerful enough to destroy an entire village of humans; humans in Undertale are massively above monsters, and the most powerful monsters are 7-C, so 7-C Kid Asriel should make sense. Would also be consistent with his weakened stated being Low 7-C. Also, he should have Soul Manipulation and Danmaku, since literally every monster has that. As well as DETERMINATION, SAVE & LOAD, and the ability to gain LOVE, due to having a Human SOUL. Asriel and Frisk’s Speed That Massively FTL+ lowball shouldn’t be there; Asriel was not absorbing the physical matter in the universe, he was absorbing the timeline, and Frisk escaped that, that’s straight up Infinite. Also: "Could affect events that happened before he even became Asriel." ^ Not a speed feat, that's just Acausality. "Kept on fighting after the timeline was destroyed." ^ Not Immeasurable, that's Infinite. Frisk and Chara’s Durability Negation " Durability Negation is nearly useless, as it comes from the fact that, in the game, the minimum damage is 1." ^ WTF? Problem number one: Never proved. The user who made the revision never managed to prove that this does in fact happen in the game; this could very well just be due to the fact that Frisk never faced anybody who is strong enough to not be damaged, which would make sense, due to Frisk’s varying AP. Problem number two: That’s a gameplay mechanic. "But Undertale is meta-fiction, so gameplay mechanics are canon." Yes, they are canon… If they are actually brought up in the game, which this one was not. We can’t just say that every single gameplay mechanic in the game in canon just because the game breaks that 4th wall; if we did so, we would have: *Size Manipulation to all monsters (Their sprite changes size when you enter the battle) *Text Manipulation to everybody in the game (There’s no voice acting in Undertale, the characters talk through text.) *Light Manipulation to all monsters (The background goes black and everything loses color when you enter the battle.) *Sealing to all monsters (Can trap the opponent in a box.) Etc. We’re obviously not going to add any of that, since those are not actual powers, those are just gameplay mechanics that are never mentioned at any point in the game, I honestly don’t see why this "Durability Negation" is any different. Chara and Frisk do not have Durability Negation. Frisk Upgrade Due to the Durability Negation not being legit, Frisk damaging the 2-C Omega Flowey is useful again. Speed Upgrade For Pretty Much Everybody Tsunderplane’s feat is Massively Hypersonic+. Nothing much to say here, it’s just an overlooked feat. This Doesn’t Change Anything, But Can Back Up The Current Stats Lesser Dog has a 8-B feat, and pretty high into 8-B, almost 8-A. Lesser Dog is weaker than Papyrus. Again, doesn’t change anything, but backs up the current stats. Sans… Just Sans By GOD is this page bad. Alright, let’s go one by one: "Possibly City level (Potentially as powerful as other monsters of the verse)" ^ No, he’s not, and the game straight up tells you that he’s not. Sans is only dangerous due to his Durability Negation hax, but when it comes to actual AP, he is fodder. "Far higher with Karmic Retribution" ^ Replace that with: "Karmic Retribution negates durability." KR is not AP, it is Hax. "Reality Warping" ^ Doesn't have it. I have no idea where this came from. "Timeline Awareness" ^ Not an ability, this should go in intelligence. "Possibly Multi-Galaxy Level w/ a lot of Determination (Took a hit from Chara that did 9,999,999 damage, dwarfing his health completely. Yet, through Determination, he managed to survive for a little bit longer)" ^ There are so many wrong things in this statement that I don’t even know where to start. Firstly: Where did Multi-Galaxy level come from? Chara is 2-C, even if we assume Sans survived 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% percent of the damage, it would still be way above Multi-Galaxy. Secondly: Sans doesn’t have DETERMINATION; DETERMINATION is a thing that only Humans have, Sans is not a Human, he is a monster. Thirdly: Surviving for a while in a heavily damaged state is not Durability, is stamina. Sans didn’t tank an attack from Chara, he was killed in one hit, he just survived for a little while in order to say his last words and died right after, that’s not durability. TL;DR *We need to revise Annoying Dog’s Durability. *Asriel’s first key needs some cleaning up. *Remove the MFTL+ and the Immeasurable from Frisk and Asriel; their speed is just Infinite. *Chara and Frisk can’t negate durability. *When at their peak, Frisk can damage Tier 2 characters. *There is a MHS+ feat in the game. *There’s another Tier 8 feat to back up some characters. *Sans’ page is terrible. Category:Blog posts Category:Undertale